Haunted
by BlondeGinger711
Summary: You and I walk a fragile line  I have known it all this time  Never ever thought I'd see it break  Never thought I'd see it. Songfic, HP & HBP


_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or 'Haunted'.**_

_**Song: Haunted By Taylor Swift.**_

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

"I don't think we'll work out any more, Hermione," Draco started as we were at the astrometry tower.

"Draco-"I pleaded just as I got cut off.

"It's not you it's me…And the war. Face it Hermione we won't work out." Draco added looking sadly into my eyes.

"Draco, we could work out…." I began.

"Mya we talked about this, it won't work out we're too different…"

"You could-"

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
><em>

"Face it Hermione this was all a mistake. We shouldn't start this in the first place. It's crazy." He sighed as he turned around.

"So this is good bye then." I asked as my question turned out more like a statement.

"I guess it is." He replied as we stood there for a couple of minutes. It was getting dark, Harry and Ron would be worried where I was.

"Bye."

"Bye, Hermione and remember nothing-"

"I know Draco, nothing ever happened between us. Let's just forget it." I replied as I turned around and I started walking off so Draco wouldn't see my water eyes.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold_

"Later Granger." He practically spat. What the hell was wrong with him? We just broke up and we're back to surnames? I thought as I turned around, as I glanced at him. Him soft blue sliver eyes what I was us to being warm automatically turned cold. He looked at me like I was a piece of filth that was bellow him, as he spat.

"Bloody filthy muggles." As he storm of, as tears filled my eyes.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>something's gone terribly wrong  
>you're all I wanted<em>

He left as my eyes kept tearing up as they fell down my checks. Him last words to me where 'Bloody filthy muggles' as he left. No apology, he didn't even look back at me as he stormed away. Was I nothing to him? All that time we spent together was nothings, all this time I was just a filthy muggle? All those laughs and kisses, all our moment's where just a waste of time? Was he really that selfish, was he such a good actor that he could date me for over a year? A bloody year! Was I that low in his perspective?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_*Flashback*_

"_It's nice here isn't it?" Draco asked as I looked over at the nature around us._

"_Yeah, there's a nice view from here." I stated as I smiled softly at him as we sat in a tree looking at the Great Lake. _

"_Nice it's beautiful!" He laughed as I leaned onto him shoulder. "Just like you."_

"_Draco…" I said joining in laughing. "You're so cheesy."_

…

_I sat in the great Hall as Ron and Harry where pigging out again. Like seriously, if someone didn't know better they would think they hadn't eaten for ages. _

"_MAIL!" Someone called as owls flew down as Harry and Ron didn't even notice. Taking their example I started eating as well as a owl surprising started peaking my food. I wonder who sent me mail, I barley get mail … I though as I opened the letter. _

_H.G-_

_Meet me in the room of retirements at 8' o clock. While you're at it bring me a muffin._

_-D.M_

_*Flashback ends*_

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you_

Our memories kept on playing in my head whenever I say him… All he ever did was giving me the evil eye at the great Hall. Pansy was practically on top him at the great hall and I saw them kissing two days ago. We only broke up a week ago, did he get over me that soon?

_He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked one day as I sat in the Gryffindor common room reading Hogwarts a history. "You're acting different for about a week already."

"I'm alright Ron." I started as he joined me on the couch.

"Want to go flying with me?" Ron asked as I glanced at him. "Come on Hermione…." He begged.

"Alright, why not." I shrugged of.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing_

"Hey Hermione…" Ron stated one day as we were at the Great Hall.

"Yes Ron?"

"Want to go to Hogmeade with me some time."

"We'll go with Ginny and Harry anyway, aren't we?

"No I mean just you and me…" Ron said nervously.

"Erm…Umm No thanks Ron."

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<em>

I glanced back at Draco in the Great Hall as he practically having a snogging session with Parkinson. What went wrong between us?

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

Why did he leave me like this- NO! It didn't matter just became he wasn't here doesn't mean I can't live without him. I could be perfectly fine without him.

_I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone.  
>You can't be gone, no.<em>

But on the other hand, he couldn't be gone. We had so much we could have had everything….

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started.<em>

I turned back to Harry and Ron, 'I thought I had him figured out…' I though. He told me he wouldn't leave me….He wouldn't hurt me….

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<em>

I watched as he walked out of the great hall hand in hand with Parkinson. I guess he was right, maybe we weren't meant to be.

_**A/N: I got really bored so i wrote this. :D Anyways, thanks for reading; I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. **_


End file.
